


Story Of A Clown

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background story, F/M, Falling In Love, Past, Psychopaths In Love, birth of harley queen, story of harley quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn was normal once upon a time. Harley Quinn had a life, a home, a job, a family, friends and love interests. Harley was Harleen Quinzel at some point. everyone has a story, everyone has a past, and this is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of A Clown

Harley Quinn was normal once upon a time. Harley Quinn had a life, a home, a job, a family, friends and love interests. Harley was Harleen Quinzel at some point, and, as ironic as it is, she used to be a psychiatrist. I know, right? How the hell was the most fucked up woman in Gotham at one point trying to help fucked up people be.. Less, fucked up? 

Well, everyone has a story, everyone has a past, and this is hers. 

See, Harley wasn’t always so crazy, she wasn’t always joker little bitch, no. see, there was a time where Harley was unstoppable, no man told her what to do. She had dreams, goals, a life she always wanted. Its crazy how fast that can all be ripped away by a psychopath in a orange jump suit. 

Its not like she meant for it to happen, falling in love with the joker could never be a planned thing. He was just so, charismatic and charming, saying everything he knew she wanted to hear, had her falling at his bleached feet. 

It wasn’t long, couple of months maybe, before he had her completely. When going insane, you never know you are. It happens so slowly. First she started talking to herself when alone, then it came to the point where voices would begin to answer, and suddenly she wasn’t talking to herself anymore. Then, she started seeing things that definitely weren’t there, started to imagine situations happening differently. It happen so slow and so fast at the same time. 

Of course, Harleen wasn’t exactly Harley yet, even though the joker definitely was driving her insane, and not in the bad way, except, how is there a good way to go insane? 

But, when he asked her, for the one thing she knew she shouldn’t have given, it was all over. Before Harleen even knew what was happening she was being strapped onto a table by jokers goons. 

She heard it, that laugh, the fucking laugh she had grown to love. \

“well doc, its time for a little reverse therapy, literally” he said, his permanent grin stretching as he looked down at her. 

“i’m not scared of you, mistah j, thought ya knew that by now” she said, her own fear shining through the brave façade she was putting up in front of him. 

“good, miss Quinzel, goody good good good indeed” and then she felt the sharp unbearable pain of shocks going through her brain, and she could literally feel the indescribable feeling of her own brain being scrambled. 

Her screams could have been heard from outer space at this point, each shock hurting more then the last. All the joker did was laugh, laugh laugh laugh, like a fucking hyena. 

By the time the sun came up, Harleen the psychiatrist was gone, and in her place, the insane clown girl Harley Quinn was born. 

And that’s it, that’s it for her. She knows her place now, next to her puddin’, and she wouldn’t really have it any other way.

(not that he'd let her have it any other way)


End file.
